Royals of the Past
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: Rewrite of Queens of the Past- Did you ever wanted to know how the kingdoms of the solar system came to be? How it all began and came to a end. A time where darkness was beginning to be known and life was created. How many wars started, for centuries. Well come hop on a ride through the time line of the Solar System and discover things that lead to it's kingdoms destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor DarkestNight: So yes I am rewriting the story. 1. It was confusing in some parts and 2. I got brand new ideas that I want to try out. So it will be longer and take time since I am in high school (I know, but I wanted to write stories to get me something to do). Anyways, all planets will not be named their real names but most after the first Queens and they will have their own language. So just stick with me a little and I won't describe what they look like maybe their hair color and eye color otherwise then that they will be on Deviantart when I have time. I know you want to read the story so here it is.**

* * *

In the cosmos of the universe and in the galaxy of the Milky Way many things were taking place. The birth of our Solar System and the birth of Celestial beings that lived on them. The Queen of the Sun saw the creation first hand. Queen Solaria watched as each planet formed and hoped that there were others just like her. The star's heat didn't bother her at all what bother her was being alone in this place of quietness and unknown. There weren't many people around her at all, no not on this blazing fire ball. Time passed as she moved in around in her bubble into a different position and everything wasn't looking as chaotic as it was earlier. She was quite as there wasn't anything to say or was there words for them to speak. She was still until she felt the Star's heat hit her skin and then lightly glowed. Her bubble lowered until it was caught in the gravity of the Star. She didn't know what was happening but it didn't matter. What matter was that the heat was burning her skin like she was being burned alive. She then spoke her first words, in a soft toned voice.

"What is going on?" She said as the bubble glowed. The bubble burst sending energy everywhere, as a body was stretching from it. Her red and yellow hair was spilled everywhere as she floated gradually. A sign appeared on her forehead while she was opening her gold eyes. When she moved her head, she saw a crystal floating above her.

"What is that?" She said reaching for it slowly. Once she touched it, light spilled everywhere as the whole area glowed, making her cover her eyes. When it faded, she felt something solid touching her feet. She looked around and saw a place that didn't look like the place she was a while ago.

"Where am I?" She said walking around until she came upon a chair.

* * *

The nearest planet to the sun was circling it pretty fast. There floating towards it was the Queen of it. Her name was Merclian of the planet which wasn't named at all. She was wrapped in the energy of the planet and her sign showed on her forehead. She was still; the only thing moving was her blue hair as she came closer to the planet. By the time she was in the planet's atmosphere, she had opened her white eyes. Her white wings spread while the planet's surface came in view. She didn't know what to say but thinking she made up something that would soon become the language of all planets.

"Where am I?" She said while she flapped her wings downward towards the surface. The surface was filled with rushing waters and a lake with a blue crystal palace in the middle of it. Once her feet touched the ground, she felt as if the place was talking to her. She tried to find the voice but she couldn't and walked towards the place that was shining. The place looked so beautiful that she stay in that area for a while. She heard the voice again and this time she could make it out.

"_Welcome my offspring, you are to rule me and other generations forever_" it said. Did this place talk to her again? She saw a round crystal ball floating in front of her.

"_Use this to create life on this planet and become it royal ruler_" it said again while she grab it in her hand.

"_Head to the palace, the place you saw and then use it to create life here so you won't be alone_" it whispered and the voice faded away.

"But how?" She said. First she needed a name but what.

"Maybe…Merclian, Queen Merclian" Merclian said as she nodded and headed towards that place the voice had mention.

* * *

In a bubble was the ruler of the next planet. The only thing you could see was gold hair in the bubble as it floated down to the planet. The third ruler to be born (If you count Queen Solaria as first) busted from her bubble as she was starting to enter the next planet's atmosphere. White wings spread from her back and her blue eyes opened to face a peaceful surface. She lifted her head and looked around as she flapped her wings towards the peaceful surface.

"Such a beautiful place" She said speaking in a cheerful voice. She saw a golden and orange palace with water running in front of it. Walking around she heard a voice.

"_Oh my beautiful offspring, Venus. Please rule me and make life on this planet_" it said.

"Who are you?" She said looking around.

"_I'm your mother, the place you are walking around on_" it said as an orange crystal appeared in front of her face. She blinked and then touched it.

"_Use this to create life and rule over your people. Get the Venus bloodline going, my dear. Go to the place you are heading, the palace of this planet and live your life to the fullest" _it said as the voice was fading away. She wondered what that meant and was her name Venus.

"Venus…that will be my name" Queen Venus said as she walked towards her palace. She needed to name this place as well.

"Maybe I can name this place after me… Venus" She said touching her lips which had orange lipstick on it.

* * *

The fourth planet was beautiful from space. It's female ruler was already standing on its surface and was now walking into the palace. Queen Gaia of Earth held the golden crystal in her hand before it glowed in her hand sending rays of light everywhere. She wondered if it had worked and sure it did. When she turned around three men were standing behind her not saying a word.

"It worked, just like the voice said" She whispered before turning around and going to her throne. Once she was seated, she was trying to think of names for them. The three men waited silently not wanting to disturb her. Then the names finally hit her and she began to speak.

"Hello my name is Queen Gaia, the one who rules this planet. You three will be the royal knights of this palace. Knight Fujita, Knight Hoshi and Knight Kin, please serve me well and future rulers of this kingdom" She said closing her yes to think more. A 'yes my queen' was heard in the throne room. She could get use to this life or maybe not.

* * *

Another celestial body was circling the fourth planet. Watching over it from above as it shined in the night sky at night. Luna, the home of lunarians, who have prospered farther than any other planet. Their queen, Queen Selene was watching the planet from her balcony.

"It's such a beautiful planet, I wondered if there is life there to" Queen Selene said in a soft voice. Her silver hair (meatball style, the traditional hairstyle of the moon) was swaying back and forth along with her white dress. Her golden eyes shone brightly, a bright shine that no one would forget.

"Surely, there is life here but I wondered there. Such beauty makes me want to go there and explore" She said smiling. She opened her hand and looked at the Sliver Crystal. This place had spoken to her and had given her this, the key to life. She didn't know what to do with it, until it started to glow once again. A wand had appeared crescent wand with a place for the sliver crystal.

"I guess it goes on this?" She said putting the sliver crystal on the wand. It fit perfectly on the wand. She felt someone brush against her arm. She looked down and saw a cat with a crescent moon symbol on its forehead. It was dark blue with red eyes. She didn't know where it came from.

"Hello Queen Selene I'm your royal advisor, Akina. I'm so glad that I found you!" The cat said. Queen Selene's eyes widen, did the animal just talk to her.

"You can talk!" She said in a high pitch voice.

"Yes your majesty. I can see your surprise. As long as I have my crescent symbol on my forehead, I can talk!" Akina said standing on all paws. Selene was still frightened, but stood up straight and spoke in a formal manner.

"I'm glad to meet you, Akina. I hope we can become friends" She said curtseying.

"Oh sure we can, but please show me around this place" Akina said bowing her head.

* * *

On the red planet of Mars, another queen was born. She sat on her throne, thinking silently to herself. Her name was Queen Phoenix, the queen of the Phoenix Kingdom. There was nothing to do besides sitting and being queen like. She felt the need to walk outside the palace and look around in the palace grounds. She got up and walked down the steps covered with a red rug with golden strips at its edges. Her red dress followed her as her raven hair swayed side to side. She seemed peaceful until you mad her angry. An emotion that would be passed down for centuries to come.

"My queen, where are you going" One of her knights asked.

"I'm going outside the palace is that a problem?" She said glaring her red eyes back at the guard. She really did need to control her anger, even if she was the queen of fire.

"No-no not at all my majesty. Please continue on your way!" The guard said shaking violently. Their queen could be scary when she has a temper that needed to be control.

"Thank you" She said as the door opened to the kingdom of Phoenix. The planet was to be named after their queen, Phoenix for many years to come. When she looked to her right, she saw a temple and walked over to it. She took her time and looked around. She could smell the fresh air and the wind blowing against her face.

"It is so nice out here" She said stopping and picking up a flower. It was red, her favorite color. She spun it around in her hand as she kept walking. The temple was coming closer each step she took. Nothing could compare to what she was seeing at all.

* * *

The next planet that was circling its star was Joviania (and the last planet we will see in this chapter). The huge planet had very strong winds, nothing could live here. Until you go under the clouds and see a kingdom, a kingdom war. A storm was beginning in the kingdom and the queen could feel it. She could smell the sweet scent of rain almost ready to fall. Her brown hair was in a long ponytail that went down to her hips and some if it laying on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were staring at the clouds.

"Jovian brings rain, my father who created me when this planet was born" Aural said as rain poured and thunder was heard. She could see the rain, she could feel the rain. It wasn't raining hard but it still soaked some of her clothes. She went back inside and went to get another dress. Queen Aural was her name and fighting was her game. Even though she hadn't been here long, she loved to go against anybody even her own special guard.

"I will change and then go to the throne room" Queen Aural said in a soft voice under the crackle of thunder. The storm made her feel at home on this planet and she would never want to leave it. Everything was going well for the first day of life.

* * *

**Sailor DarkestNight: So this chapter is done, I hope it is more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter of my new and improve story of Queens of the Past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Telmirra: Sorry for not updating but school got the best of me which isn't fair D: but I still have time today!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own everything in this story. All characters belong to me until the very end of the story!**

* * *

A planet of rings and silence. Queen Kaon kept to herself in her room which was dark and gloomy. Her dark purple eyes stared in her room as she looked out to Saturn's surface. As Queen of silence and darkness she felt the coldness the ring planet brought.

"Maybe there are others maybe not" She said as she held of a glaive that would be the weapon of the scout of Saturn for centuries to come. Looking around in the room, she saw nothing but the light for outside.

"Your majesty. It is really dark in here…don't you think we need some light in the palace?" Eva said as she walked towards her.

"Yes it is…send someone to find out about this palace and maybe get the lights on" Queen Kaon said as she turned around and faced the head maid, Eva. When she left, she decided to explore the palace. Walking around in the dark, she sees light coming from a room with a symbol on it.

"What is this?" She said as she stood in front of the door. She touched it and the door glowed and opened for her. She walked in and saw a crystal ball which was a light purple crystal.

"Could this help…" Queen Kaon said not knowing exactly what it was. Getting a closer look at the ball of crystal in this room. Queen Kaon touched it and the light shot out the door in different directions. Her eyes widen as the dark halls lit with light and she saw the whole hallway which had purple and lilac wallpaper all over. Tables with purple cloths had flowers on them and near them. The floor had was white with a rug of beautiful symbol. She was surprise that this was what she had been walking over and pass in the dark. She squint her eyes as she stepped out of the room as lights where hanging from the ceiling.

"Beautiful" Was all she said as she walked out into the hallway and found her way around. The palace shone with lights all over.

* * *

Queen Hakuna of Uranus stood in the throne room as she assigned her guards to positions around the palace. Her orange hair was tied in a bum that was curly and long pieces of it hanging down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes shined as the guards left her alone.

"I really need to eat something…" Queen Hakuna said as she walked out the room and into the long hallways.

"Queen Hakuna! Dinner will be served soon and your guest that you invited are here. We should get you ready!" Her high maid, Attia said as she walked to her.

"Oh the lord and lady are here with their oldest son already. I suppose I need to get ready" She said as Attia lead her to her room. Once they were there, Attia can back with a long dress with orange and blue all over.

"How about this dress, my majesty. We can put a blue flower in your hair and some orange earrings!" The maid said as she laid the dress on the bed.

"I will wear this. Where are my shoes?" Queen Hakuna said as Attia jumped and went to get her blue high heels.

"Do you want a necklace to go with this my majesty?" Attia asked as she laid them down and undress her queen.

"Yes maybe that blue pearl necklace" Hakuna said as Attia grabbed the dress. When she had her dress on and was now having Attia put her shoes on she fixed her hair a little.

"All right now for the finishing touches" Attia spoke quickly as she place the blue flower in her queen's hair and placed the earrings in her ear.

"Did you make sure they had a personal maid?" Hakuna asked as Attia nodded as she snapped the necklace that was around Hakuna's neck on.

"Yes your majesty. She should be showing them to the dining room. Now come my queen, they are waiting" Attia said as she opened the door for her. Queen Hakuna was walking towards the dining room when she ran into her guest.

"Oh Queen Hakuna it is a pleasure to meet you" Lady Saraki said as she curtseyed.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you" Lord Damien said as he bowed.

"This must be your son Prince…" Queen Hakuna couldn't think of his name as they walked.

"Haru" Prince Haru said as he cleared his throat.

"I like that name…" Hakuna said as the doors opened to the dining room. The table was set with plates and utensils all laid out. Hakuna sat at the end from the door with Lord Damien on her right and Lady Saraki on her left. Prince Haru sat next to his father as the food arrived.

"What should I know about your son?" Hakuna said Lady Saraki smiled.

"Well he can have a temper but is well go at fighting, right Damien?" Lady Saraki said Lord Damien nodded.

"He enjoys making battle plans and…" Lady Saraki said as she laid napkin across her legs.

"Hates to hear lies. I'm sure he tell if you're lying right away" Saraki as Hakuna looked at Haru.

"So did you tell him that he will be King one day?" Hakuna said raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Lord Damien said as the servants brought their food out.

"Of our home planet Uranus?" Hakuna said Haru turned to look at her.

"No not at all…" Lady Saraki said they both received glares from their son.

"Well I guess he knows now" Hakuna said. That was why they were staying here from five months. So she could get to know Haru and fall in love with him. Of course Haru didn't take to this very well.

"Mother and Father…you are telling me that I will become Queen Hakuna's husband. Why didn't tell me?" Haru said.

"Well…actually we didn't know until yesterday" Lady Saraki said as she put her fork down and wiped her mouth.

"You are one of the lucky ones, Prince Haru. I was about to pick the son of the Genevieve family but I saw you before then. You are capable of being my partner" Queen Hakuna said as the dinner continued with Hakuna talking Haru.

* * *

In one of the bedrooms of the Neptune palace, Queen Odedina was about to go to bed when her high maid Violet came into her room.

"My lady, do you want me to run your water?" Violet asked as she rushed to the bathroom door.

"Yes" Queen Odedina said as she walked towards her bed. Tomorrow three lords were coming to see her and maybe become her husband. She wasn't rushing at all but she needed a husband to help her with most of the work. Also in two weeks a festival was being held in her honor and she needed to help plan it as soon as the lords arrive and are settle. She had called this planet or place Neptune.

"My lady your water is ready. Are ready to get in?" Violet asked as Queen Odedina nodded and walked into the bathroom followed by Violet. She was going to have a hard day tomorrow.

* * *

On Pluto, Queen Sachi was walking down the halls towards the room where only she was allowed. The doors opened and the plutonian crystal was shining brightly as she walked in. She was carrying a staff for the crystal to be placed in.

"Well let's see if it works" She said as she grabbed the crystal and placed inside the heart of the staff. The crystal fit into the staff perfectly and she sighed in relief. Now she could pass it on from generation to generation by passing the staff down to the next in line. She learned of her powers to control time six days ago and had found someone suitable for marrying. Now she wanted to see it there were any others with her in this vast place.

"Let's see. Now I want to go to another kingdom if there is another kingdom" She said and she disappeared in thin air.

* * *

In the Sun Palace, Queen Solaria was sitting on her throne when Queen Sachi appeared. Queen Solaria stood as her guards paid attention to her and the trespasser.

"I, Queen Solaria of the Sun Kingdom, ask who you are" She said with a slightly demanding voice.

"I am Queen Sachi of the Pluto Kingdom. I have not come to intrude but was wondering if there were any other rulers in this vast place that is unknown" Queen Sachi said curtseying to the Queen.

"Well since you are here Queen Sachi, we might as well get to know each other. I have to wondered if there were others" Queen Solaria said as she smiled and walked down the steps of her throne.

"It would be a honor" Queen Sachi said as the two Queens began to walk around the palace.

* * *

**Queen Telmirra: I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever! Well the first two chapters are short because I wanted you to get to know the characters and what is going on! I apologize for taking so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I blame it on school :P**

**Disclaimer: I own everything until the very end of the story.**

* * *

Queen Eos walked into her room as she began to prepare for the lord of a nearby city that was coming. Her flowing orange dress with yellow laces followed after her as she quickly went to fix her hair. She picked up a brush and noticed that it glowed a little. She ignored it and began to brush her hair. Suddenly her hair grew longer as she stopped brushing and slipped her tiara back on.

"What…it grew longer" Queen Eos said as a knock came on the door.

"Come in" Queen Eos said as she turned around. Her hair was more wavy and shiny than before.

"Queen Eos, the lord has arrived" A servant said as she nodded and walked out. She kept wondering why the brush glowed and why did her hair look even more beautiful than before. As she looked around, she saw him waiting for her in the throne room.

"Welcome Lord Itsuki to the Venusian Palace. I will be glad to show you around, myself" Queen Eos said as she curtseyed and he bowed.

"That would be an honor Queen Eos" Lord Itsuki said as he followed her out the throne room. They first went to the royal garden where they held parties outdoors.

"This is the royal garden. We will hold parties here. Speaking of parties, we are having a ball this week in your honor, Lord Itsuki" Queen Eos said as she they walked in the hallway that was outdoors as well.

"Since the birth of our planet, we have found out many things such as weaponry and knowledge of our surrounds. As of all the Venusian on this planet, I am different" Queen Eos said before stopping in front of a door.

"May I ask why?" He said as she placed her hand on the door.

"I behold the powers of this planet. My purpose is to keep Venus alive and well. This means that any future rulers have to be female to behold the powers of our planet. You, Lord Itsuki, are about to see where this power is and what it looks like." Queen Eos said as they walked into a well made room with a crystal ball that could fit in the palm of her/his hand.

"What is that?" He asked as it grew bright.

"This is the power source of Venus. The Venusian Crystal" She said as she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Venusian Crystal? Is this a part of you?" He asked as she walked towards him.

"Yes. Touch it you should be able to feel the power of it" Eos said as he touched it. The light of it grew large which shock Eos and Itsuki. The crystal didn't drop when she moved her hands away and held it.

"Ow" She said as she held her hand. Itsuki looked at his hand and saw a symbol on it but it quickly faded away. He didn't feel the shock but Eos did.

"Queen Eos are you alright. Maybe we should leave?" He said walking over to her and looking at her hand. She nodded as she grabbed the crystal and moved it back on the pedestal. She walked out with Itsuki walking behind her.

"It has never done this before" She said as they walked towards the dining room. Lord Itsuki felt something stir inside him but he didn't know what.

In the dining room at the table, Itsuki decided to start a conversation.

"So Queen Eos, is your hand better?" He asked sipping his wine before putting it back down.

"Much better. Still it hasn't done it to the other Lord" Queen Eos said as Lord Itsuki raised his eyebrow.

"Another Lord. Might that be Lord Ichiro?" He said as she nodded and began to eat her dinner.

"I don't really know what the women in his country see in him. He likes to brag too much and he never chooses his words wisely. I sent him back to his country after the first day of being here" Queen Eos said as Itsuki laugh a little.

"Too much for a pretty Queen like you. I'm guessing he isn't up to your standards?" Lord Itsuki said as Queen Eos smiled at him.

"You are right. He was annoying to the point I didn't want to see him for the rest of the day before he departed" She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't like him either to tell you the truth. I believe before I left, I heard someone saying he had took some woman from the city next to his palace and forced her to marry him. He cares too much about his image" Lord Itsuki said as Queen Eos shook he said.

"But don't worry; I won't get on your nerves. Besides we don't want the Queen of Beauty to get stress?" He said as she sipped her drank and almost choke when he winked at her.

"Who said I was going to be stressed out by you. You _can_ keep me busy…" She said as a small smirked lit on her face. She didn't realize that she was using some of her powers at all. The rest of the dinner they talked and laughed and shared some interesting things about their selves.

* * *

Queen Hakuna was sitting in the reading room when Haru came in. He had been left here with at the Uraunian Palace for week and his parent had already gone back to their country. He was going to ask about something, that he needed to know.

"Queen Hakuna, I have a question for you" Haru said as he sat down in front of her on the opposite couch.

"Yes ask away" She said as she closed her book.

"When will I become king?" He asked.

"As soon as you decided that you want to marry me of course. You have four more months left so you don't have to rush" She said as she laid her book on her lap.

"I know but the thing is something has been bothering and it is you mostly and than me being king" He said as he kept eye contact with her.

"Well give the four months a try and if it bothers you as the months progress and you find out why than tell me. Okay?" She said as Haru nodded.

"That is all I have to ask. I will be taking my leave to my bedroom" He said as he walked away. Queen Hakuna nodded as she opened the book. She knew exactly why he was feeling that way but didn't say anything at all.

"You will find out soon, Prince Haru" She said as she began to read her book again.

* * *

Queen Aural sat in her throne room and listened to the crackle of thunder and watched the flash of lighting. The lord she was marrying had been here for two weeks and she already feel in love. They had almost everything in common and when they were together it felt right with Aural. She heard the clink of boots as her guards step aside and announce the entrance of someone.

"Now presenting Lord Raiden of Tanshane Country" A knight said as Lord Raiden entered the room.

"My Queen, I wish to speak to you privately" He said as she nodded and stepped down off of her throne and followed him to a sitting room. Once they were seated, Aural had that same feeling once again.

"Queen Aural of Joviania I wish to stay and court you. Do you accept" He said. His green eyes looked at her with a sense of seriousness. Queen Aural gasped; he wanted to court her so soon? They have known each other for only two weeks. A part of her told her to say no and wait a little longer while another side told her say yes and be happy forever.

"Uh…y-yes" She said softly as he stood and bowed. She stood up and felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt so happy that she wanted to cry and so she did. Tears fell down her cheeks and without thinking jumped and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He said softly as she cried happily.

"Mhm" She said as he hugged her. Aural couldn't be even happier than she already was. Letting go, Raiden lead her out as they went to make the announcement to the Joviania Council.

Once they were there, the doors opened and revealed six people in uniforms. Each looked similar to one and another.

"Queen Aural and Lord Raiden how can we help? Have you come to a decision Queen Aural" Nimira said as she smiled. Aural nodded and sowed a big smile.

"I have decided to court Queen Aural? Is this accepted" Lord Raiden said. Silence hung in the air as the council looked at each other.

"Hmm, give us 30 minutes. We will give you a answer then. Is this okay my queen and lord?" Yuki said.

"Yes please tell me when you have come to a decision" Queen Aural said as she grabbed Raiden's hand and walked out of the door.

"Now we can start" Yuki said.

"I believe we had picked because he make fit our queen but…" Itsuo said.

"You know he has some good traits. We haven't seen anything wrong so far" Isamu said as Kiki and Yuki agreed.

"Yes you are right. He may be the guy we need to rule the kingdom by our queen's side" Nimira said. Isao grunted and then stared at everyone.

"I say he is a fine gentleman" Yuki said and Itsuo nodded.

"Hm let's see what majority vote says" Isamu said as everyone nodded.

"Now be truthful" Isamu said. He began to pass out the papers with yes or no on it.

"Here is a check one. Don't lie now" Isamu said. Kiki checked yes and then turned her paper over. Isao checked no and looked off into the distance. Yuki checked yes as she coughed into her hand. Nimira being as truthful as she was checked no and looked at everyone else. Itsuo and Isamu checked their choice and then Isamu collected all the papers.

"We will count the votes before announcing it to our queen in a few minutes" Isamu said. A few minutes later, Queen Aural and Lord Raiden walked in.

"Have you come to a vote?" Aural asked.

"Yes. Majority of us says…"

* * *

**End of chapter! Hope you like it!**


End file.
